


Used Up

by angiefluffybootz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Bad Ending, Character Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, graphic(ish?) suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiefluffybootz/pseuds/angiefluffybootz
Summary: He knew, that no one cared.He knew that he was only a slut who had been fucked by probably every demon in hell.He knew that everyone liked him,but no one loved him.And slowly, but surely, he started to feel suicidal over it.❗DISCONTINUED❗
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapters. this was supposed to be a one shot, but ended up being too long to call a oneshot ASNDASODOADJ
> 
> anyways enjoy you Billie Eilish stans.

Charlie had recently started noticing new behaviors from Angel Dust; one of her hotel residents, and none of them were good.

She had noticed that he had been more distant from everyone, even Cherri Bomb, and often locked himself in his room now. She had noticed how depressed he looked every time he left out to go to the studio. She noticed how he hadn’t smiled when he came home to fat nuggets for the past 2 weeks, and that he had stopped eating, and even if he did eat, it was small bites of bread or a tiny spoonful of yogurt.

But what had stood out to her the most, is that every time she put her hand anywhere near Angel,

he flinched.

She had been wanting to speak to Angel and ask if something was going on or if he wanted to talk about it, but figured it was none of her business and decided to ignore it the best she could.

But today, it was fairly hard to ignore.

It was 7am, and Angel had walked out of his bedroom with no makeup on, a crop top, some shorts, thigh high socks, UGGs, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His clothes didn’t match, and he looked an absolute mess. He never presented himself in that manner, so that really worried charlie.

He walked right past the kitchen table which had warm m&m pancakes with some whipped cream on top, Angel’s favorite breakfast, and went straight to the front door.

“Wait! Y-You’re not going to eat your breakfast??” Charlie ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder; he jumped a bit. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’m just not hungry right now.” He said, gently removing her hand from on him.

“But, it’s your favorite! Pancakes with m&ms… Yummy, right? You’re not gonna take just ONE bite??” She said forcing a fake smile onto her face. “Sorry sugar, maybe later.” He shrugged, leaving before Charlie good protest.

Charlie sighed and slowly walked back over to her seat, playing with her food while thinking about the anorectic spider. The only reason why she had woke up early this morning was to prepare this specific meal, and finally, get Angel Dust to eat something. But of course, it didn’t work.

“You alright, Charlie?” Vaggie curled her eyebrows and Charlie forced a smile onto her face. “Better than ever!” She finally took a bite of food to make her seem more believable. “Heh, okay, babe. Well is Angel going to come join us for breakfast, orrr,” “No,” She sighed. “ He just left.” She said, stuffing more pancakes into her mouth. “Eh, I’m sure he's okay. He probably just has a lot of 'work' to do” she shrugged, and Charlie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, probably.”

Vaggie then changed the subject to cheer her girlfriend up and get everyone talking, and soon, everyone was smiling and having a good conversation.


	2. Two

Angel Dust arrived at the studio and slowly stepped out of the car, taking shaky steps to the front door, and right as he reached for the door knob, it swung wide open, causing him to jump back and squeal, almost losing balance.

Valentino rolled his eyes and waved his hand, signaling for Angel to come in.

Angel rushed in as Val snatched his arm and started walking down to Angie’s dressing room and rambled about how Angel should have been there a bit earlier, and how he needed to get ready quick cause he had a shoot in ten minutes blah blah blah.

But Angel heard none of it.

All he could pay attention to was the tight grip Valentino had on his arm and the fact that Val was yelling…

Angel didn't like yelling, as it reminded him of his time when he was alive… his life at home.

Val realized that Angel wasn't paying attention, and he stopped in his tracks, the sudden stop making Angel snap out of his thoughts.

"did you even hear a single word I said, Angel cakes??" Val said, slowly turning to face Angel. "I-I... uh.. o-of course Mista Valentino..!!!" Angel stuttered, face red as a beet. He watched Val squint his eyes with annoyance, and Angel braced himself to possibly get hit.

"Don't lie to me, Angie." Angel slowly looked up at him, clear fear in his eyes. he felt his heart pounding at a bloodcurdling speed. he was terrified.

"So, I'm going to ask you again.. were you paying attention?" "N-No Mista Valentino.."

Val raised his hand in the air, and Angel braced himself for what was coming. Angel felt the hard slap across his face, the sound echoed through the hallways, and the hit almost knocked him off of his weak feet.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you. That's your only warning. your next punishment will be much worse. trust me. got that, angel cakes??"

"Y-Yes Mista Valentino,"

"Good. Now, get in there, and get changed into something less... embarrassing."

Angel looked up and saw his a door with his name on it. he didn't even notice that they were at his dressing room already. He then looked over at Val, who was looking at Angie with utter disgust on his face, and he slowly entered his room.

He took a few shaky steps over to his vanity desk and sat down, tears in his eyes causing his vision to be blurry, his face now had a red mark across it and he was still shaking with fear. Even after getting away from Valentino. He felt a warm substance go down his face but ignored it when he figured it was probably a tear.. or blood. Who knows.

Angel Dust spent around 30 minutes preparing himself for a shoot and getting ready before Valentino came barging in his room, causing Angel to let out a frightened scream and turn around quickly. He watched Val as he came closer and grabbed Angie tightly by the arm, and dragging him out of his dressing room. Angel whined and tried to pry Valentino's hand off of his arm, but that only made Val angrier, and he held on tighter.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to the time??? You come in late, then think you have 30 minutes to waste on makeup??" He complained as he stopped holding onto angels arm in front of where the shoot would take place.

"I swear, you're such a dumbass, angel. all you do is waste my time." He walked over to a chair behind a big camera and watched Angel struggle to get back on his feet. "You're lucky that you need to stay pretty for the shoot, cause if you didn't I would beat the shit outta you right now."

Angel swallowed and quivered with anxiety, as he sat down on a white bed in a fake, but pretty bedroom. they were taking pictures for a billboard that they were paying for, and Val wanted it to look professional and perfect. so if being hard on Angel meant that his pictures would turn out good, then Angel was going to get it.

He sat on the bed, as Val shouted for him to lie on his stomach, so he did. Val told him to rest his head in his hand, so he did. Val told him to smile.

So he did.

Angel felt like a robot. he felt like he was only here to follow other demons orders and to be assaulted and used up. The bright lights from the cameras flashed in his face and he did various different poses while forcing a smile onto his face, like he always did.

He always had to fake a smile and pretend like he was okay, because he knew no one would care how he was feeling anyways. He knew no one cared that he was depressed. He knew that no one cared that he's being abused every day, and comes home sore and covered in bruises all of the time. He knows that the other Hazbins knew that he had been starving himself, and ignored it. ignored the signs. ignored the excessive weight loss.

He knew, that no one cared.

He knew that he was only a slut who had been fucked by probably every demon in hell.

He knew that everyone liked him,  
but no one loved him.

And slowly, but surely, he started to feel suicidal over it.

It started off as just cutting with a holy knife that he had found, then he started actually attempting suicide, on multiple occasions had he had tried to slit his wrist, and even tried overdosing (forgetting that he was a demon, and it wouldn't kill him). He had tried many different methods, but failed miserably every time.

But this time, he was sure that it would be different.

This time, he was going to make sure that he would successfully take his pathetic life.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️HUGE TW FOR SUICIDE VIA HANGING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!⚠️

After the shoot, he had 'dealt' with a few clients, and after that, he paid Valentino, and went home. 

He went back to the hotel and quietly closed the door behind him, Charlie, who was sitting at the bar with her phone in her hand, saw Angel walk in and immediately went to go check on him, he had mascara all over his face from crying on the way home and hadn't looked up from the ground since he had walked into the hotel. 

She walked up to Angel and looked at his mascara covered cheeks and his red eye(s) from crying. "A-Angel are you-"   
"Yeah. I'm fine. just had a rough day." He walked past Charlie and started making his way to his room.

"Do you want to-"  
"No, I don't wanna talk about it. thank you though.. and yes, I am sure"

he went into his room and quietly shut the door behind him, leaving charlie standing by the front door, speechless and confused.

Angel immediately walked over to his desk, and pulled out a Holy Rope (Angelic weapons come in many different forms), and a suicide note. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself one more time while starting to sob. He hated every time he looked into the mirror and saw a disgusting, used up slut staring back at him. he hated that no matter how much he wanted to quit doing sex work and do something normal, or fun, something he enjoyed, he was laughed at, told that he'd never succeed in anything but sex work, and dragged back into sucking dick by Valentino.

He was tired of his job. He was tired of the abuse. He was tired of being told by Vaggie and Charlie that he "wasnt even trying" to stop doing sex work, when he had ran away and tried to leave multiple times, only to be pulled back in by Val. He was tired of his image as just a slut who fucks for money, or a whore who shows off their body to everyone. He wanted it all to be gone. The pain, the image, Val. . . the hotel.

And the only way to get rid of it,  
Was to get rid of himself so he's not around to see it.

He continued to sob as he dragged a chair from his vanity desk over to the middle of his room, where his fan was. He took the rope which was already tied into a noose, and he tied one end to the fan, putting his head through the loop and looking down at the ground, thinking of if he really wanted to do this. .

Yep.

He did.

He kicked the chair over and the rope tightened around his neck and his ankle slightly twitched. He was just hanging there. His face ruby red and his body motionless except for a few twitches here and there. He didn't know it would take this long. His neck really hurt and his head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't feel his body, either. His vision was blurry and he saw so many different colors, it was like he could see the whole universe. Slowly suffocating, he tried to ignore the pain. Closing his eyes and just thinking to himself,

'it'll all be over soon.'

After about 2 minutes, he was unconscious. Finally not feeling the pain. A few minutes away from dying. . Again. He was completely motionless now. Breathing gone. Heartbeat slow. Head pounding. Face pale again, veins visible on his face, and his lips and eyes purple. His heart slowed more and more as time went by. . 

Until it came to a complete stop.

He was finally free.


	4. Four

The rest of the night, no one knocked on his door, no one called him. Cherri texted him once, but when he didn't answer she assumed he was at the studio. His room was silent. Not a single sign of life there. Even fat nuggets wasn't there; he made sure to leave nuggs with Cherri. All was silent until the next day.

It was time for breakfast, and Angel hadn't come out of his room all morning. Charlie had got up from the table to get Angel out of bed, but was stopped by Vaggie.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"Angel hasn't been out of his room all morning. . That's usually not like him, so I'm going to go check on him-"

"Let me do it. You know he's not a morning person,"

Charlie sighed and sat back down nodding slowly, giving Vaggie the signal to go. 

Vaggie looked annoyed as she walked down the hotel's halls, stopping at Angel's door. She pounded on it, not really caring if he was asleep. "Angel, get up. You're late for breakfast." She said in a bitter tone.

No answer. 

"Angel!! I know you hear me, don't make me come in there-   
And you better have clothes on. . !"

Still no answer.

She scoffed and slammed his door open. "Angel! stop ignoring m-" She saw Angel's feet hanging down. Her eyes widened as she hesitantly looked up, seeing Angel's purple and veiny face, and a rope around his neck. She stood there for a second in shock, before jumping into action and running over to the chair that was on its side, under Angel. She picked it up and put it on its legs, then stood on it. She took out her spear and cut the rope, just barely catching Angel when he fell.

She screamed for Husk, louder than anyone had ever heard her scream. Husk came rushing in asking what was wrong, and saw the half a rope tied around the fan, and the chair under it. He looked down at Vaggie who was holding Angel's body, the rope still around his neck and his face all messed up.

"Help me help me help me help me- I don't know what to do!!!" She was sobbing now, and looking at Angel's face as Charlie rushed in as well. "Vaggie! What's wr-" "Get out." She was interrupted by Husk who blocked her view. She tried to look past Husk, but he pushed her away and flared his wings out to block the doorway, Not wanting her to end up traumatized. 

"But. . What happened to Vaggie. . And is Angel okay??"  
"Listen, kid, leave!" He closed the door in her face and locked it, slowly walking up to vaggie and Angel. Wrapping his arms around Vaggie, hugging her tight. She hugged him back, sobbing into his chest, and he bit his lip, tearing up. He didn't even bother touching Angel. It only took one look at his face to know that he was gone for good. There was no saving him. 

"C-Call an ambulance. . And don't tell anyone else what happened." he said after hugging Vaggie for a minute, and she nodded. "I'll tell them . ." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called the police, sobbing as he explained her resident's condition. Husk patted her back slowly and lifted a hand up. He hesitated to stroke Angel's face. Ice cold, just as he thought.

He sighed shakily and looked at his eyes which were halfway closed. He looked. . Almost terrifying. Husk turned him over so that he didn't cry looking at his face, and Vaggie hung up. "Th-They're on the way. . Th-They didn't believe me when I said it was Angel Dust, they thought I was j-joking." She looked down at Angel and frowned at the heart on the back of his head. She had always thought it was really cute. . She was really going to miss it.

"I mean, I don't blame them. Angel had only ever been seen as a happy smiley person,, no one saw this coming." No, I saw a few signs. I just . . Didn't think of it as him getting ready to kill himself." Vaggie's voice cracked a little and she took a shaky deep breath. 

"H-He had been suffering from an eating disorder since before we had ever even met him. He would usually eat, but just not a lot. But his last week alive, he ate nothing. All he did was drink water. That should've been a red flag. . He also would barely talk to anyone and always seemed like he wanted to cry, he never even showed any emotions and-"

"Okay. I get it." He sighed as he heard the ambulance pull up outside. He sighed and unlocked and opened the door, watching as paramedics came in with a bed and white sheets. It hurt like hell to see it. To know that this was going to be their last time seeing Angel. . Ever. They could barely even comprehend it. The doctors dragged the bed in as Vaggie took her spear and cut the rope off Angel's neck so that the doctors didn't have to do it.

The paramedics didn't say a word, knowing that Vaggie and Husk we're already going through enough. They lifted Angel onto the bed and stared at him for a second, before realizing that this wasn't a joke. This was THE Angel Dust. He was gone. A paramedic frowned at Vaggie and Husk when they started crying. Giving them a soft "I'm sorry for your loss,," before having to leave. 

The paramedics left, out of the room and Charlie slowly walked in, tears falling down her cheeks and confusion clear on her face. 

". . . W-Was that Angel?. . " Vaggie nodded slowly and Charlie started to cry more. "What. . What happened to him. . ?" Husk pointed up at the ceiling fan which still had the rope around it, and Charlie immediately knew. She fell to her knees and covered her face, starting to sob hysterically. Vaggie went over to her and Husk slowly got up and left the room. 

"I-..I'm going to tell the others what happened. . I'll be right back"

The truth was that he didn't want to see both of them cry like that, and end up breaking down as well.  
But he wasn't lying about going to tell everyone else what happened to the pornstar.


End file.
